Distant Memories
by dreadfulFOOL
Summary: Nothing seemed to be right anymore, not since the dreams had started. They haunted Roxas like a broken record, replaying for the past few days over and over. And over. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas.


AN: It's like eleven o' clock right now, so don't ask

AN: It's like eleven o' clock right now, so don't ask. xD

Disclaimer: If I owned it, everyone would be gay for each other. So, obviously, I don't.

**Distant Memories**

"I see you walk down the street, your face so familiar to me.

I hear your voice when I sleep, like some far off memory."

Roxas walked down the sidewalk slowly, his body rebelling against the early hour and the bright sun in his eyes compared to the calm darkness of his room. His hair was its usual mess of blonde spikes, no gel required, and his clothes were thrown on haphazardly. Why did school have to be so god damned early? It was almost unhealthy. He paced slowly, no point in rushing when he would be late anyway. His mind drifted with the slow steps of his feet, a soft 'plop' noise emerging for every footfall. Slowly his thoughts turned to the difference he felt in the world today, the wrongness that every thing he once loved carried. He'd actually caught himself throwing away a sea salt ice cream because its appeal just wasn't as strong as it once was.

Nothing seemed to be right anymore, not since the dreams had started.

Reluctantly, knowing he'd have to face it eventually, Roxas let his thoughts slide towards the dreams with a sense of trepidation. They were awkward, to say the least. _The very least_, he thought wryly. The blonde had always thought of himself as straight, even if girls held no attraction for him; but then again, neither had guys. He had been beginning to think himself asexual when the dreams had started coming in. There was always the feeling that he was looking at some old family video when experiencing them, like he had seen them before, done those things before, but he couldn't recall it once he awoke. Still, they were familiar to him, and not in the usual dream way.

There was always the redhead. He was ever present in those dreams, like he haunted the boy when he slept. Sometimes he was friendly and Roxas felt himself smile; sometimes they argued and Roxas woke to tears on his face. The poor boy didn't understand. He wanted to tell someone about them, had planned on telling someone, until…

The last dream haunted Roxas like a broken record, replaying for the past few days over and over. _And over_. His mind was ready to crack. A conversation had wrong, apparently, for they had ended up arguing. That wasn't so bad; Roxas could handle that. It didn't end like that, though. His dream self had broken down into sobs after the redhead had left, his body shaking so badly he fell to his knees. That had been normal too. The only thing wrong was the redheaded boy had come back to check on him, to apologize. That was when Roxas knew something was going to happen. His heart had soared when he felt the arms hug him tight to a warm, hard chest, gentle fingers trailing down his spine, whispered apologies running through his ear.

Roxas always woke up with a smile on his face and a raging _problem_. Needless to say, he decided not to tell anyone.

Hoping to ignore it and it would go away, Roxas tried, and failed, at pushing the dreams and the redhead as far from his mind as possible. Every time Roxas lay down to go to sleep, however, his thoughts instantly turned to the boy and he dreamed of their moment again. Now, whenever a flash of red crossed his vision, the blonde felt his heart leap, his eyes glance, as if waiting for something. _Or someone_, his mind inserted traitorously. The more he pushed the mystery from his mind, the more his mind tried to figure it out. It was like a forbidden fruit waiting to be tasted just once more.

He needed to know the boy; nothing else mattered but the boy's _name_. For despite having dreamt of him, and his dream self often said the boy name, his mind always blanked the word out, like a swear word on the radio. It was terribly irritating.

A deep sigh escaped from his soft pink lips as he turned onto the main street towards the tram station, his feet sluggishly moving forwards. As he reached the old beaten benches for passengers to sit and wait on, Roxas stopped mid swipe through his thick hair, eyes bulging as a thought passed through his brain. _What if this person does actually exist?_ Roxas thought to himself as he plopped his body down lazily on an empty seat. Would he remember Roxas from their previous life? For what else could those dream memories be?

He sighed once more, his body slumping slightly as his mind struggled to make sense of what was happening to him. He was going insane, he decided quickly. It was the easiest deduction and he wanted to think very little for the rest of the day.

God didn't agree, it would seem.

As the train pulled into the station fifteen minutes later, Roxas lazily pulled himself back up, a smile on his face after realizing he had stopped thinking all together for nearly the entirety of that time. And then he had just ruined it. Great. Walking over to the opening doors, his body still slouching, Roxas waited for the passengers aboard to disembark so he could climb aboard. His mind wheeled terribly back and forth between ideas and he could feel a slight headache coming on. Sighing for the hundredth time it seemed, the blonde made a move forward when something warm and hard bumped firmly into his chest, bouncing him backwards and onto the floor. He was too surprised to yell angrily like he would have normally.

A slim wrist leaned appeared in his line of sight as he stared at the strangers dirty sneakers. Looking at the hand for a moment, Roxas grasped it firmly and was surprised, yet again, when he was pulled into a rock solid chest. A familiar chuckle had his attention instantly. His head moved so fast he felt his neck crack as his eyes darted towards the person's face, though his mind already knew who it was.

Bright red hair caught his attention. Followed by the diamond tattoos he knew he had often laughed at before, in his previous life. It was the mischievous green eyes that held his gaze the longest, keeping his whole mind focused on those stunningly bright irises. He missed the mumbled 'Sorry', and the slight push as the teen set him a step away. He missed the whisper of cloth as the hoodie-ed redhead stepped past him and the swish of the doors as they closed.

He didn't miss the feeling of eyes staring at his back a split second before he turned to meet them, nor the surprise when the boy stared openly into his own cerulean blue eyes.

It took only one word, half whispered under the tall boy's breath, for Roxas to run into, surprisingly, wide open arms.

"Roxas…"

He smiled the right smile he had only ever used for the redhead in his past life, the one that always seemed to make everything better for the teen.

"Axel."

He said it with a conviction he wouldn't have thought possible, considering he hadn't heard of or seen this boy before now and in his dream memories. The other boy replied with just as much conviction and confidence in his voice, a cocky undertone tinting it to something even more familiar.

"I told you we'd meet again in the next life."

"There's something in the way you whisper my name in pain,

That makes me want to stay and never leave you again."

Owari.

AN: Wow… What the heck just happened? I don't even know.

Damn muses!

I was _trying_ to sleep!!

Review for huggles!! And cake. I like cake. xD


End file.
